


here comes the sun

by foreignmen



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, it gets better tho, paul is hurting :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignmen/pseuds/foreignmen
Summary: Paul’s the heart of the band, so when he’s raped, he doesn’t say anything.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Mal Evans & Paul McCartney
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I just came up with this and decided I just had to get it out! This is the prologue, it’ll probably be edited later, and for future reference know that the rest of these chapters will be wayyy longer than this. Please let me know if you want me to continue in the comments and give suggestions on what you’d like to see happen!

In that moment, Paul didn’t want the fame, birds, or even the money- he just wanted them to let go so he could go home; but they never did. 

No matter how hard he kicked or how loud he screamed, they just gripped tighter and thrusted faster and made the flash on that damned camera brighter. Paul didn’t know what made him shudder more - the cold, February temperatures biting harshly at his skin, or the way they nibbled on his ears as they praised him, whispering unspeakable, dehumanizing things. He’d always managed to get himself out of tough situations, but he had a gut feeling he wasn’t getting out of this one.


	2. The Television / “boys like him”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, Paul comes home and watches a sad story on the news. It follows him around for years and he doesn’t know why. Looking back on it, it was probably a sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I am beyond sorry!! I dropped my Mac with the word doc on it and it broke. It wasn’t backed up and bc of corona I wasn’t able to get it fixed. Now that I’ve got a new Mac, though, I was able to type this really short and shitty 404 word chapter up for you. I promise that the rest of these chapters will be longer and better quality lol. I’m already writing the next one and it’ll hopefully be out in the next few days if I don’t break my computer again haha
> 
> cheers, f.m xx

In the corner of the lounge at his childhood home sat an old, wooden TV set in front of the sofa and his father's favorite leather recliner. When he was a young lad, he’d sit on the floor and watch the television intently, no matter which one of their 3 channels were playing. But above the rest of the other 2 stations, he’d, peculiarly enough, preferred the news rather than the cartoons his brother and classmates seemed to oh, so, incredibly enjoy.

He found the stories about the men from overseas fascinating- the fact that there was a whole world outside of rainy, boring Liverpool that he’d dreaded all his life. And he’d wanted to know every aspect about that world, the bright and even the grim. He’d hear about the wonderful stories of wounded soldiers healing and returning to their family in a heartfelt reunion, but he’d also listen about the war tensions between Korea and the states and the hundred of thousands of innocents being killed by them. 

But one particular story really stuck with him. He’d come home from school one day practically alone and miserable. His father was at his second day-job trying his best to make ends meet and pay off the medical debt from his late mothers surgeries and medicine. Mike was home, but it was basically as if he wasn’t. He had been cooped up in his room for the last few days praying that his fever would break.

When he turned the television on, the newscaster spoke in a solemn voice. The ex-wife of a former senator was violently raped and assaulted in the back of an alley and left to bleed to death. He’d hummed sadly and frowned. It was depressing, but he couldn’t relate. Stuff like that didn’t happen to boys, let alone ones like him. But still, for some reason, that story’d followed his consciousness around for years, haunting the corners of his mind. On occasion, he’d think about it for a brief moment then let his mind go back to wandering or continuing whatever conversation he was having.

Paul wondered if it was a sign from the lord above to be careful, that the lord had been warning him to take caution and prepare if anything happened. But his ignorance got the best of him and now he knows that things like that happens to boys, 

especially boys like him.


	3. I’m back, and this story will continue updating

For some reason I’d lost motivation for this story. It was sudden and abrupt, not really sure when it came from, frankly, since in the beginning I’d had so much of it. I, luckily for all of you, have had a recent spark of inspiration and after editing a piece I am currently writing, I will be uploading a new chapter by the end of the month. It is the 27th as of now, mind you, so it won’t be terribly long. My apologies for making you wait such an extended time my loves and them tricking you into thinking this is another chapter haha. But again, as I’ve just spoken, no need to fret, as one shall be uploaded shortly. If you’re wondering about the draft I was talking about in the previous chapter, it was absolute shite and y’all deserve the best. If I give your guys anything it needs to be the best so that’s why I haven’t updated 

Sending my love, S.R xx

And please, any ideas you posses for this story of its possible future, shoot it out in the comments- no idea is a bad idea. I need all the inspiration possible as of now lol


End file.
